Firewhisky and Slytherin Ties
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco, one of the new Prefects of the school gets bored of waiting around for the other, and goes off to see his friends. When he comes back, though, he definitely finds what he's looking for, and then some. Dramione oneshot, warnings for underage drinking, mild language, sex, etc. Slight RonLav.


Woah... This is the longest time it's ever taken me to write something. I had to redo it so many times because I wanted everything to be perfect. And omg, i've found I really enjoy writing characters drunk, it's the best haha. Warnings for cursing and underage drinking.  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

It wasn't _his_ decision, and if it _was_ he wouldn't be in this position, sitting around the Prefects area waiting for whoever the other one was to show up. Draco let out a long sigh, plopping down on one of the couch and looking around the room. It was a colour scheme of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, various pictures hanging from the wall, the center of the room having a large fireplace in it with a picture of a lion and a snake hanging above it.

Of _all_ the houses the other Prefect could come from, it just _had_ to be Gryffindor. That McGonagall _really_ was trying to test his patience, wasn't she? He sat up, leaning forward to look through the things his friends had gifted him as a congratulations on becoming a Prefect. There were a few spell books, a new tie, and a bottle of Firewhisky. He smirked, looking the bottle over. His friends always _did_ know how to please him.

After a few more minutes of waiting Draco sighed, standing up and leaving the room as he figured whoever the other Prefect was would be there later so he could see what he had to deal with. Draco went off to talk to his old friends for a few hours and thank them for the gifts, though _repeatedly_ refusing to let them visit his new living quarters until he and the other had gotten settled in properly.

Meanwhile, the _other_ Prefect was having a less than perfect day. The other being _Hermione._ Her once Boyfriend Ron had left her after they had been fighting for a while, and of _course_ soon after she had walked into the Common Room to find him and Lavender snogging. _Wonderful._ She was currently holding back her tears as she walked up to the Prefects room, figuring she might as well check it out since she was going to be staying there.

Hermione whispered the password McGonagall had given her, stepping into the room. It was nice, _far_ nicer than the Gryffindor common room she noticed. It was larger, more open space instead of furniture cluttered everywhere. She noticed the color scheme, and along with the picture on the mantle, which led her to figuring out the other Prefect was from Slytherin. I suppose this day _could_ get worse.

The glint of something shining on the table caught her eye as she stepped over to it, and upon seeing that it was a bottle she picked it up to look it over. "_H-hello?_" She called out, thinking whoever this was gifted to was nearby. _No answer._ The Witch sighed, sitting down and looking at the bottle of Fire Whisky. No, she wasn't old enough to drink this, _nor_ was it even hers but the sadness and guilt swirling in her mind was almost too much to bear, and besides tomorrow was the weekend, no early classes...

* * *

It was about an hour later that Draco had decided to return back to the common room, quickly making himself look nice, fixing his hair and buttoning his shirt. _No_, he didn't like Gryffindor's, but that doesn't mean he wanted to look like someone who just got _assaulted_ by the Whomping Willow when he walked into the room. He took a deep breath, whispering the password and walking into the room, looking around.

_This wasn't right._ The end table was _slightly_ ajar, as if it had been shoved by someone. His gift basket was absolutely _trashed,_ the bottle of Fire Whisky half empty and a few pillows from the couch strewn about the room. Who the bloody _Hell_ did this? The only other ones with the password were his close friends, the teachers, and the other prefect. The teachers wouldn't do this, and he was with his friends the whole time, so this must have been...

Suddenly he heard a slam from up the stairs, in the direction of his room. He groaned, running up the stairs and looking around, seeing his door wide open and the blanket half off the bed. He quickly entered the room, but froze as he was met with an interesting sight. It was the other Prefect, someone who he'd _never_ thought he would have to room with. Hermione was in a loose fitting shirt that was wrinkled slightly (also appearing to be one of his own), her hair in _mostly_ a bun, save for a few wild strands hanging out. Her hair always _was_ a mess.

She swayed slightly, turning around and revealing her flushed face to him, along with a drunken grin. Draco's eyes were glued to her, he couldn't look away as much as he wanted to. Her shirt was only buttoned up half way, showing _most_ of her cleavage and black lacy bra, along with his tie loosely around her neck. His curious eyes trailed down her body as he noticed a red thong, easily seen as her skirt was pulled down for the most part.

"G-good _God_ Granger..." Draco spoke, staring at the drunken Prefect in a mixture of disbelief and what he _hated_ to admit was lust. _"Draco!"_ Hermione purred, sauntering over and wrapping her arms around him, smiling up at him. "D-Draco ho... How have you been?" Hermione drawled out, giggling and sliding down. He grunted, quickly catching her mid fall and hoisting her up, the girl just letting out a calm sigh and leaning against his chest.

"O-okay, _okay_ Granger come on." He said, flushing and putting one of her arms over his shoulder, wrapping his own around Hermione and leading her out of the room and down the steps, sitting the drunken Witch down on the couch where she sprawled out languidly, revealing more of her knickers and bra to him as she twisted around on the couch, sighing.

Draco stared at her before quickly looking away, letting out a shaky breath. "Granger, w-what the _Hell_ is wrong with you? Drinking all of that..." He said, trying to sound angry but finding it hard with her cute doe eyes staring up at him. "Mmmm I , I can't seem to bloody remember, w-would you mind helping me?" Hermione slurred, sitting up only to fall against the side of the couch, letting out a loud laugh.

The other Prefect ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and looking around the room. "I just... Bloody Hell I _never_ thought you would be able to handle your alcohol but this is _ridiculous..."_ He spoke, rubbing his forehead and staring at the drunken Prefect across from him. She rolled onto her side to face him, smiling and stretching out with a groan. "Y-yeah well I, I didn't... I..." She burst out laughing, covering her face as she giggled and snorted.

He rolled his eyes, still staring at her. "Merlin, at least button your shirt up, woman." He said, averting his eyes from her nearly bare chest. She stopped, raising an eyebrow and sitting up, chuckling and grinning at him. "O-oh is Dragon embarrassed?" She teased, shrugging off more of her shirt. He flinched at the nickname, twitching as she pulled her shirt further off. "G-Granger what are you..."

Hermione grabbed the bottle of whisky off the table, taking another long swig before turning back to the other, snickering and letting out a sigh of content, laying on her back and keeping eye contact with Draco as she arched her back, tugging her shirt further open. Draco tensed, staring on at the show before him, eyes fixated on her pert breasts as he felt heat pooling down south.

"Mmm, want more, Dragon?" She cooed, trailing her lithe fingers down her exposed stomach, tugging the strings of her thong. He swallowed hard, mouth suddenly feeling _very_ dry. "G-Granger I... You can't handle your alcohol." The blonde said, still staring at her body as she wriggled around on the couch across from him. She smiled, sitting up and sliding her hands down her legs, slowly opening them.

"W-well I can still handle _you..."_ She said, licking her lips and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. He let out a shaky sigh, quickly standing up and walking over, grabbing her and yanking her up. She laughed, yelping and hugging onto him tightly. "W-where we, we going?" Hermione slurred once more, nuzzling into his chest. He ignored her, leading her back up the stairs and into her room, pushing her onto the bed and turning the lights off. "G-go to bed, woman."

And with that he left, sighing and trying to figure out what just happened as he went into his own room, taking his clothes off and trying to ignore the tent in his boxers as he _attempted_ to fall asleep. He eventually drifted off, and not even an hour later he felt someone trying to crawl into his bed. His eyes shot open as he quickly rolled over, mumbling _"Lumos"_ as light shone from his wand, revealing the still drunken witch.

"D-Draco, _Draco..."_ She slurred, the man frowning at her. How the _Hell_ did she get across the hall without falling down the steps? Maybe he shouldn't have left her all alone... Draco was snapped from his thoughts as she slumped onto his chest with a soft groan, half lidded eyes staring up into his own. "H-Hermione what are you _doing?"_ Draco hissed, trying to slide sideways, only for her to crawl to him once again.

"Drag-Dragon..." She spoke, snorting. "I've been, lo-lonely tonight..." She said, laughing and nuzzling into his chest. He froze, staring up at the ceiling and groaning. "H-hey, _hey..."_ She said, crawling up so that she was face to face with him. He slowly moved his gaze back to her, sighing. _"What?"_ He hissed, _less_ then pleased with her lack of boundaries in her drunken state.

"I... I might ha-have drank the rest of the thing... T-the, the you know that bottle..." She finished with a squeal of laughter as she collapsed back onto his chest, sighing in content. Draco groaned, sitting up and rolling the girl off of him, frowning at her. "For Merlin's sake Granger just... Go to _sleep,_ will you? I'm tired, so go back to your room before I-" He let out a gasp as she hugged onto him tightly, whimpering.

"N-no, it's so cold and i'm lonely..." Hermione drawled, refusing to let go. His gaze softened as he let out a sigh, grabbing the blankets and throwing them over her, laying down once more. "Just... Sleep here tonight." He said, flushing as he wrapped his arm around her, trying to ignore the fact that she had now completely discarded her shirt somewhere.

Hermione smiled, immediately snuggling closer to the other Prefect with a sigh of content. He rested his head against hers, trying to ignore the smell of Fire Whisky wafting off of her. She was soon asleep, Draco sleeping only a few more hours, making sure to wake himself up enough to get out of the bed before Hermione awoke.

Draco had slid out of bed carefully after unwinding her arms from around himself, tucking the blankets around her before quietly exiting the room and walking downstairs. He sighed as he saw what she'd done with the room after he went to sleep. One of the couches was tipped over, Firewhisky staining the carpet and a few cabinets were open, things scattered about the kitchen. How the Hell did he sleep through _this?_

He shrugged, picking up a kettle off the kitchen floor and beginning to make some tea, adding a few ingredients to it that he knew was good for hangovers, having made Blaise some last week after a long party. He continued brewing up the tea, not even paying attention to the fact that he was wearing boxers. _Only_ boxers. He didn't even notice the soft padding of bare feet coming down the steps and into the living area. He set a few cups out on the counter, turning around and preparing to go wake up the no doubt hungover Witch. Draco let out a gasp, jumping as he saw said woman standing in the living area, blanket wrapped tightly around herself.

_"Merlin_ Granger, don't do that..." He said, sighing as he turned back around to remove the kettle from over the fire, pouring two cups of tea and turning around to look at Hermione. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a complete _mess._ Well, messier than it _usually_ was, anyways. She looked sad as she stared at him in confusion, trying to figure things out.

"M-Malfoy, what... _Happened?"_ She croaked, staring at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, picking up the two cups of tea and walking over, handing her one and setting his on the table. Draco ignored her as he lifted the couch back up with a grunt, sighing. "Just sit down Granger, you look like you're about to faint." He spoke, not making eye contact as he sat on the other couch, running his fingers through his hair and motioning for her to sit.

Hermione shuffled over to the couch, hesitantly taking the tea and sipping on it, coughing and setting it down again. "T-that's so _bitter,_ what kind of tea is that?" Hermione asked, frowning. He leaned forward, looking over her. "It's a special tea my mom used to make, it helps with hangovers... You have a serious hangover, _don't_ you Granger?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sat in silence for a moment before slowly nodding, looking around the room. "I... I-I did all _this?"_ She asked in disbelief. He nodded, leaning back and scratching his stomach, looking around the room. "Yep. You're an absolute mess when you're drunk, you know that? Took my Firewhisky and drank the whole damn bottle, kept me _up_ half the night too."

"O-oh God, Draco i'm sorry..." Hermione said, staring at him, clearly upset. "It's fine, I should have put it in my room before I left. I came back and found you snooping around my room so I took you downstairs and put you on the couch, where you proceeded to give me some type of odd... _Strip tease."_ He said as he stretched his legs out, resting them on the table and raising an eyebrow at her.

She immediately flushed, looking away. "W-wait I... _Why_ was I sleeping in your room then?" She asked him, frowning. _"W-what the Hell did you do to me?"_ She demanded, cheeks turning even redder as she raised her voice. He scoffed, sneering at her. "Calm _down_ Granger, you were the one who insisted in sleeping in my bed, crawled onto me while I was asleep and made yourself right at home. I didn't touch you, and you already had your shirt off."

She sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I-I'm sorry Malfoy." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "...Call me _Draco._ And it's fine, you can't really control what you do when you're drunk I suppose, especially when you're as drunk as you were." He said, looking away.

Hermione looked up at him, wiping her eyes and nodding slowly. "M-Ma- ah, Draco I... Why was I stripping?" She asked, flushing. He chuckled, shrugging and taking a sip of tea. "I've no bloody idea, though I didn't really mind it..." It was his turn to blush as he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

She frowned, staring over at him. "S-so you... Find me attractive?" She asked hesitantly, eyeing him curiously. "...Yes, I suppose. You're very attractive, I admit." Draco said, glancing at the Witch. "Oh... _Ron_ didn't." She said, voice cracking. "H-he left me, and no sooner had he done that than I walked in on him and _Lavender._ I-I came here and saw the Firewhisky and... Well." She said, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the floor.

Draco frowned, gaze softening as he sighed, standing up and walking over, sitting down next to her. "H-hey, hey come on, stop crying..." He said, hesitantly putting his arm around her. She ignored him, sniffling and curling into the blanket. "I-I can't I just, i'm alone, i'm alone and everyone always l-leaves me..." She choked out, shivering. "I'm _n-never_ anyones first choice." Hermione finished, closing her eyes tightly.

Draco sighed once more, pulling her closer to himself and rubbing her shoulder through the blanket. "That weasel doesn't deserve you..." Draco said, looking around the room and trying to ignore the awkward tension _lingering_ in the air. She sniffled, trying to hold back tears as she stared at the floor, letting him continue holding her. "W-why are you doing this... I thought you _hated_ me?" Hermione asked softly, almost afraid of what he might say.

He sighed, frowning and looking away, standing up to go sit on the other couch. "I just... My father always taught me from a young age to hate your kind, but after the war... I realized that you're _just_ like everyone else, and we're just like you. Anyone can be a Wizard or Witch, and it doesn't matter where they've come from... I don't hate you, Hermione, and I don't think I ever did, but my fathers hatred got in my way of truly seeing you as... _You."_ Draco spoke, finishing with a sigh.

Hermione could only stare at him in shock, slowly nodding and leaning back in her chair. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione groaned, rubbing her back. "You alright Granger?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. She frowned, groaning and nodding. "Y-yeah, my back and neck are just really sore, probably from my _idiocy_ last night..." She said with a sigh. "Well how do you usually deal with a sore back?"

"Well, my mom used to give me massages but... Yeah, she's obviously not here." She said, sighing in defeat. He raised his eyebrows, smirking at her. "Well I can give you a massage." Draco said, looking over at her. She flushed slightly, looking away. "I-I don't know about that..." She said, glancing over at the other Prefect. "Come on it'll be fine, just lay down on the couch." Draco said, standing up.

Hermione flushed, hesitantly letting the blanket fall to her waist as she laid down on the couch, shivering as she was only wearing a bra. Draco swallowed hard as he realized she only had a bra and knickers on, and he was in his boxers. _Oh well._ He crawled onto the couch, hesitantly sitting on her legs. "This alright, Granger?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Y-yes." Hermione breathed shyly, glad that she could bury her face into the couch and ignore the half dressed man sitting on her. Draco was hesitant at first, but soon found a good rhythm and began massaging her lower back, slowly moving up to her shoulders. _"Mmm..."_ Hermione moaned softly, eyes slipping shut as the other began massaging her neck.

Draco couldn't help but take note of her features, how her soft skin felt under his fingertips, and how she brushed her tangled mess of hair away from her neck, though his favorite thing about her in this moment where the little moans and groans he was eliciting from her, just with a few touches.

"Nnngh, that's so _good_ Draco..." Hermione murmured into the couch cushion, sighing in content. Draco smirked, slowly beginning to work his way down her back once more, biting his lower lip as he trailed his hands a little lower. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and she flushed, trying to ignore his hands slowly massaging her lower back. "H-hands getting a bit _low,_ Draco..."

Draco silently cursed himself for doing that so soon, moving his hands up to her shoulders once more. Hermione groaned softly, eyes shutting once again as he began rubbing her shoulders. Draco flushed, closing his eyes and trying to focus on something else besides the half naked woman laying under him.

His thoughts at first were fine, keeping him distracted, until of course she weaseled her way back into her mind. He was thinking about how soft her skin was, and how adorable her hair was, and her smile, and her arms, legs, hips, arse, _chest..._ He quickly tried to shoo those thoughts from his mind as he continued massaging Hermione, biting his lower lip.

Draco groaned as he realized that he was half hard, quickly trying to think of something that would stop him from getting these feelings. Draco searched his mind frantically for something, _anything_ to distract him. Umbridge in lingerie? His mom in lingerie? _Hermione in lingerie?_ Dammnit not again! He swallowed hard as he realized that Hermione suddenly gasped in a mixture of surprise and shock, jumping slightly.

Draco looked down, blushing as he realized that his hands were on her ass, squeezing. Hermione began to roll over, cheeks a light pink as she finally situated herself so that she was on her back, looking up at the other. "D-Draco what the Hell are you..." Her voice trailed off as she finally saw (and _felt)_ the tent in his boxers as he stared down at her with wide eyes.

Hermione stared up at him in silence, trying to find something to say about his obvious... Excitement. "W-well? What did you _expect?_ You're half naked and moaning and groaning under me, I can't bloody help it." Draco said, looking away. Hermione did as well, trying to ignore his hard length pressing against her crotch.

"W-well... I-I _suppose_ that I owe you for what happened last night so um..." Hermione mumbled, looking up at Draco sheepishly. He stared down at her in surprise, eyes wide. _"W-what..?"_ Draco asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "W-well you said you didn't get a chance to do this last night so..." Hermione trailed off, flushing.

"H-Hermione are you _sure..?"_ He asked, looking down at her in concern. She only nodded in response, looking back up at him. Draco let out a shaky breath, immediately closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips against hers fiercely, groaning into her mouth. Hermione gasped, eyes snapping open as she felt him pressing against her, tangling his hands through her hair eagerly.

Hermione slowly melted into the kiss, moaning softly and bucking her hips up against him, causing him to moan into her mouth. Draco licked at her lower lip, willing her to open her mouth and grant him entrance. And _that_ she did, hesitantly opening her mouth and gasping as his tongue darted in, meeting hers. She hesitantly met his tongue with her own, which soon escalated into a battle of dominance.

He pressed her into the couch, pulling away and panting as he immediately leaned down, sucking on her jaw. She gasped, chest heaving as she tangled her hands through his hair, lifting up slightly as he reached around to unhook her bra. After he slipped it off he tossed it to the floor, immediately squeezing and massaging her breasts in his hands.

The _only_ other time he had seen her chest was years ago, in the summer. She was at the edge of the lake and he had snuck up behind her and pushed her in. When she came out he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under her thin white shirt, and she had sure changed a _lot_ since then.

He brushed his fingers across her soft mounds of flesh, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed his way down her chest, suddenly taking her nipple into his mouth and nipping it gently. She let out a startled breath of air, moaning as his other hand slid down her stomach, his finger hooking under her panties and tugging them.

She lifted her hips up in order for him to remove her knickers, which pressed her hips into his erection. Draco groaned against her chest, tugging her remaining clothing off and then sitting up, staring down into her eyes as he quickly disposed of his boxers. Hermione's cheeks turned red as she caught sight of his length.

Draco leaned down, kissing her neck gently and rubbing her breasts. "It's alright, i'll be gentle..." Draco breathed against her neck, pressing his finger past her folds. She let out a hiss of air, moaning as his thumb brushed over her clit. He inserted a second finger, thrusting them in and out and scissoring them inside of her, the girl shuddering and moaning.

He soon pulled out, cock twitching as he rubbed the head of it against her sex, moaning softly. "A-are you ready? I-If you aren't we can stop, I don't want to hurt yo-" He was cut off as she bucked her hips upwards, sheathing half of his member in her wet heat. She moaned loudly, arching her back as her eyes slipped shut.

Draco quickly recovered from the sudden wave of pleasure, holding himself up with his arms and pulling out, taking _little_ time to thrust back into the other Prefect. She moaned loudly, twitching and shuddering as she felt his member graze against her G-spot. "D-Draco yes, _more..."_ Hermione panted breathlessly, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

He grabbed hold of her hips, pulling out before slamming back into her with a groan of pleasure, gasping as he felt her walls flutter around him. Hermione moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, legs around his waist as she pulled him closer. Draco groaned, taking her legs and hoisting them up over his shoulders, pushing into her at a deeper angle.

Her eyes rolled back, mouth agape and eyes slipping shut as he continued entering her quickly, going as deep as he could into her wet heat. "D-Draco please i'm so _close..!"_ Hermione breathed, twitching and bucking against him, shuddering as her hands tried to find something to hold onto. He entwined his hands with her own as he let out a loud cry of her name, the girl doing the same as she tightened around him in orgasmic bliss.

They sat in silence for a while, panting and trying to regain their composure as Draco slowly slipped out of her, collapsing next to her. She opened her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, confused. He nuzzled into her neck, sighing in content. "H-Hermione you're not just some quick shag for me, I... I _love_ you." Draco spoke, hesitantly making eye contact with her.

She stared back at him before leaning forward slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Draco..." Hermione breathed, wrapping her slender arms around his neck possessively. "Never leave me." The brown haired woman spoke, sighing in content. "I won't." Draco said, smiling at her.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
